


【Timjay】失联（一发完）

by JINYINZI



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Gen, 有囚禁表现
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINYINZI/pseuds/JINYINZI
Summary: Summary：提姆和杰森是恋人，他们有一个甜蜜的约会，但是这一切被一枚戒指破坏了。
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	【Timjay】失联（一发完）

提姆已经一个月没有收到杰森的消息了，他们很少失联这么久，提姆看着他和杰森空荡荡的秘密频道，陷入了沉思。

红头罩今天依然没有夜巡。

他已经一个月没有在哥谭的夜晚出现了，受他管控的黑帮们开始躁动不安，不过红罗宾把他们那些不该有的想法全部打没了。

今天是六月一号，是这个月的电影之夜。一个月零一天，杰森仍然失联。

鸟妈妈迪克有点担心，或者说相当担心——自从他们重新聚集成一个家庭后，杰森再也没有一声不吭地消失过，即使紧急情况他也有在安定后给他们发消息。

他把杰森的安全屋全部跑了一遍，家具上都已经积了一层灰，杰森真的没有回来过，毕竟他那么爱干净。

所以杰森到底去哪了？

芭芭拉带着卡珊德拉和史蒂芬妮在夜晚中搜寻，这是她们寻找兄弟的第十七天。女孩们总是比男孩们更敏感，在大家觉得杰森或许是去出任务了的时候，她们就预感到了如今的状况。

但一切并没有改变，她们付出了十六天的无用功，并仍在坚持第十七天。

达米安大声嘲笑杰森的弱小和兄弟姐妹们的愚蠢。

他可是有氪星人的罗宾，于是他选择去问乔纳森，乔纳森问了超人——超人在地球上找了一圈，但并没有找到，也许杰森和他的队友们去了外太空。

超人问了戴安娜，戴安娜问了蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠——蝙蝠侠投来了不赞同的目光。

“杰森已经是个大男孩了，他有权利决定自己要做什么，你们完全没必要这么焦虑。”蝙蝠侠用喉癌音说道，打开了自己装在杰森身上的定位器。

边上的夜翼立马掏出了卡里棍，“你是谁！你把蝙蝠侠藏哪了？！”

蝙蝠侠把不赞同的目光转向夜翼。

虚拟屏幕上闪烁着代表杰森的小绿点。

“看，他只是去英国参加一个他喜欢的作家的签售会而已——没有绑架，没有仇人，他很安全，一切都在我的掌握之……”

蝙蝠侠刷新了一下定位，小绿点突然疯狂闪烁起来，然后消失不见，边上弹出来虚假定位的提示。

一个伟大的把戏，它瞒了蝙蝠侠整整一个月。

超人和神奇女侠在边上倒吸一口了凉气，不敢说话，而夜翼已经不见了。

“超人，神奇女侠，我们需要联系比扎罗和阿尔忒弥斯。”

迪克去找了他的前队友，也是杰森前队友的罗伊和星火。

“小杰鸟不见了？！不，他没联系过我，一个月前……我好像有印象，他有个约会来着，小杰鸟那段时间特别开心。”

“小家伙？失踪？怎么回事。我这段时间一直在埃及忙，小家伙因为之前招惹过这边的神灵所以没参加这次任务（蝙蝠侠：关于这件事，等会儿全部告诉我）——他一个月前，好像在准备礼物？。

“抱歉，迪克。杰森没有联系过我。天，他已经失联一个月了？他会不会和恋人去度蜜月了？”

“窝，我不知道……”

……

“一个月前……男的红和小的红有约会？”

——有时候我们总是会忘记提防那些看起来傻乎乎的大家伙和小家伙。

床头灯的暖光打在床上，青年正盖着被子躺着。他看起来很不安，睡梦中也依旧皱着眉头，甚至不安地挣扎着。

他从噩梦中惊醒了——然后落入现实的噩梦中。

杰森挣扎起身子，带动了手脚上的锁链——他的四肢被完全地限制住了，只能在床上和周围极小的范围内活动。

他靠在床上，看着空荡荡的墙壁，幻想着那里有一座钟。也许睡着会让时间过的更快，但是幻想出的指针声给了他很大安慰。他脱离时间感已经太久了。

这个房间没有窗户，没有任何电子仪器，也许夹层还放了钢板，他被关在这与世隔绝。原本他还能记得清时间的，但是他曾经昏迷过——他不知道自己昏迷了多久。

“提姆……”杰森喃喃地念着恋人的名字，想到他们的约会，想到他准备的蛋糕和提姆拿出的戒指——说实话在约会上突然求婚可有点太尴尬了——但是现在一切都毁了。

他只能祈求着，有谁找到他。

不然他真的会发疯的。

那位已经在那看了一个小时了。

提姆听到有柜员在窃窃私语，他有点太冲动了。他就这么，只带了一副墨镜，走进了一家珠宝店，站在柜台前看戒指。

如果他被认出来，那么整个哥谭都会知道韦恩集团的副总裁，布鲁斯·韦恩的第三个养子，提摩西·德雷克今天下午独自去珠宝店挑戒指了。

提姆看了眼手表，指针指向四点二十七分，一小时三十三分后他和杰森有个约会，就在珠宝店对面的餐厅。

杰森不喜欢迟到，尤其是在约会上，他的文艺情怀让他更愿意做等待恋人到来的那一方——所以他总是提早十五分钟，即使他知道提姆向来踩点。

虽然提姆表示从体位上来看，他才应该是那个负责等待的角色，但他太忙了，他忙到没有时间去彻底地享受自己的约会。他有红罗宾的事，有韦恩集团的事，有少年泰坦的事，它们挤干他血管中的每一滴血。

天知道他为什么这么忙，提姆有些恍惚，灯光下的钻石晃到他眼睛了，杰森一定不会喜欢这么花哨的款式，他应当会更偏好简约典雅一点的——和他的文艺相配。

“鸟宝宝，不要性别歧视——也不要体位歧视，谢谢。如果说绅士等待淑女是礼仪的花，我愿意做你的朱丽叶等你上门。”那天杰森给他泡了新式咖啡，还做了些小贝，他们挤在沙发上一起看「歌剧魅影」周年纪念场的录像，他们原本订了票去现场的，但是义警的时间表总是不那么可控，最后他们只能在这看录像。“我很抱歉。”提姆哽咽着说道。

他没有意识到自己在哭，直到他看见杰森脸上复杂的表情。杰森抽了张纸巾替他擦掉眼泪，把他拉进怀里，一下一下轻轻拍着他的背，“提宝……你永远不需要对我说抱歉，发生什么了？”

「歌剧魅影」真的太催泪了？提姆说不出口，他把脑袋埋在杰森胸前，他甚至没发现自己哭了，又怎么会知道自己为什么哭呢。

“我很抱歉让我们错过了现场。”

杰森挑了挑眉，“这不是你的错——你得知道，这永远都是那些该死的罪犯们的错。”

“如果我早点发现的话，我们就可以把他们提早处理掉了。”

“别给自己揽不必要的责任，我们都知道罪犯们不放假，所以我们也不放。”

轻声安慰他的杰森在此刻比起恋人来说更像一个兄长，他亲了亲提姆的额头，小声哄唱着「The music of the Night」，那是不同于戏剧的，更加柔软，更加温暖的歌声。

“我永远在这里，提宝。”提姆窝在杰森的怀里睡着了。

杰森的身上有着奶油的味道。

“先生，您要看一下这款戒指吗？”柜员的声音把他从回忆拉回现实，还没等他回答，女人已经把那款有些张扬地过分的对戒从展柜里拿出来了。它们精致地躺在戒指盒里，向提姆炫耀着自己的闪亮。

“额，谢谢。”提姆尴尬地看着面前的两个小方盒子，不知道是该拿过它们看看，还是就这样任凭它们放在那。他感觉到手心在疯狂地出汗，掏了掏口袋却发现没有带手帕——他把手帕忘在桌子上了。

这家店离他的安全屋并不远，他跑一个来回只需要四十五分钟，但他为什么不直接去重新买一条手帕呢？那能省更多的时间，他还可以继续看看戒指……等等，戒指！提姆突然意识到走进这家店是他今天最大的错误。

也许会有很多人来珠宝店买对戒，但是这不应该包括他，他，提摩西·德雷克，韦恩集团副总裁，他难道不应该拥有一对独一无二的戒指吗？

那应该是精心设计的，刻着他和杰森彼此名字的，还可以刻上「It is the east， and Jasom is the sun.」——可能有些过分肉麻了。

“抱歉，我的恋人不太喜欢，额，这种有点夸张的风格。谢谢。”提姆抬脚转身准备离去，女人急忙喊住了他。

“那这款呢！先生！你可以看看这对——简约，大气，只镶了一颗小钻，雕刻了一朵小的玫瑰。”

“玫瑰很浪漫，”女人谨慎地看着提姆的脸色，“嗯……设计理念来自「小王子」的玫瑰花，要知道，遇到属于自己的小狐狸很难——我们希望拥有这对戒指恋人能够珍惜属于自己的玫瑰，珍爱彼此。”

提姆把视线投向那对戒指。

玫瑰中间镶嵌着小颗的钻石，不会夸张，也不会太内敛。

“价格也很合适，先生。”女人明显感受到了提姆的心动，于是开始她熟练的话术推销——她把提姆最开始的拒绝视作了资金窘迫。

四点五十三分，提姆离开了珠宝店，手上精美的手提袋里装着一对对戒。

迪克凭借着和杰森、提姆好友圈的部分重合，顺利成为最快了解到那次约会具体情况的人。

五月一号晚上六点，他的两个弟弟相约在电影院看电影——据康纳他们的八卦，电影之后是烛光晚餐（九点的晚餐是不是太迟了点？），他们还去了哥谭的小型天文台。凌晨因为杰森手下的冰山赌场发生爆炸，于是迪克紧急联络了杰森来处理（他真的不知道他们在约会）。

这份行程没有任何的不对，监控也毫无问题，但是在那晚之后，就再没有人见过杰森了。

所以当天最后一个见过杰森的人是他，而他前面是……提姆。

迪克不想怀疑提姆，他不想怀疑自己的弟弟——提姆还是杰森的恋人。但蝙蝠家总是怀疑一切，况且提姆拥有足以掩盖真相的能力。

迪克反复翻看着街道的监控录像，联系了芭芭拉。

“我已经看过很多次了，监控没有任何问题，至少在我看来杰森凌晨三点回到了安全屋，然后再没出来过。”

“如果是提姆做的呢？你能查得出来吗？”

芭芭拉皱起了眉，“你认真的？就算是提姆，我也不可能什么都没发现，我可是神谕。但如果你真的要怀疑提姆的话，他也许有办法绕开监控。”

“什么意思？”迪克问道。

“你知道的，提姆和杰森在交往。为了给这对爱情鸟一点隐私空间，杰森安全屋附近最核心的监控权限都在提姆那。”芭芭拉解释道，“只要他愿意，可以让每个监控都稍微偏离一点，创造出一条供他行走的无监控的道路。”

“……”

“我得去找他谈谈。”

“迪克，记得一点，提姆不会伤害杰森的，所以，保持冷静。”芭芭拉给了迪克一个温暖的拥抱。

提姆摸了摸口袋里的戒指盒，看电影的时候不适合求婚，当然他也没有准备拿这对戒指求婚。

虽然他原本是那么准备的，他甚至把戒指盒藏在袖口处，准备等杰森到了就当场单膝跪地求婚——柜员告诉他这种方法求婚成功率非常高。

提姆在影院门口等着，站久了就来回走几步。

现在五点十二分，离杰森到来还有三十三分钟。

影院门口往来的年轻人们纷纷对提姆一身西装投去诧异的眼神，那让他感到不舒服。他应该穿得更休闲一点，T恤牛仔裤加格子衬衫之类的，杰森可能会取笑‘程序员’和‘格子衬衫’。但提姆在电影之后预定了烛光晚餐，他摸了摸绿宝石的袖扣——它们和杰森的眼睛很像——毕竟是烛光晚餐。

但他并没有等到自己的计划实施，杰森就猝不及防地到来了，酷炫的红色机车很惹眼，在场所有人都跟随着杰森注意到了他，他们成了街道的焦点。

“提宝，这里。”杰森向他招招手，他们像每一次约会那样拥抱并交换了一个深吻。于是提姆的求婚计划就在这种顺理成章中陷入了尴尬的局面。

“额，你来的比我想象中要早？”

“如果不是康纳告诉我，我都不知道你在这等了近乎一小时！”杰森捏了捏他的手，“至少找家咖啡厅坐着等。”

提姆在心里给康纳记了一笔。

“我只是想来等你……我下次会去找地方坐的，我又不是傻瓜。”

“这还不够傻吗？鸟宝宝？”杰森心疼地亲了亲他的额头，“我还以为你是家里最聪明的那个，小侦探。”

于是求婚被延迟了，但他还没有放弃。让他放弃的是之后的剧情，他陪着杰森，推着他的机车来到商场的付费停车场——在哥谭如果不想你心爱的座驾在街头出事，付费停车场是不可缺少的。杰森为他的机车保单了五千美元，负责人当即把这辆机车安排在了豪车区，提姆感觉到自己袖子里的戒指盒在发烫。

他之前可能是疯了，他是真的要拿才一万美元的戒指向杰森求婚吗？

提姆发誓自己没有歧视这枚戒指的意思，但是这让这场求婚看起来太过随意了。求婚应该要更深思熟虑，精心准备，完美无缺……提姆的内心发出哀鸣，这枚戒指不过是他今晚在对面的珠宝店临时买的，从他走进那家店到现在甚至不超过三小时。

“提姆？醒醒，我们可以去影院门口候场了。”

“哦，哦！来了！”

“看着我拜托了，鸟宝宝，享受约会。”杰森嘟囔着抱怨道。

杰森明显感觉到提姆有点心不在焉，但是从今天提姆的安排来看，应该没什么堆积的工作才对。

鸟宝宝又在胡思乱想了。

杰森无奈地拉起提姆的手，坏心眼地扯了他一个踉跄，牵着他向影院走去。一路走过，有许多男女向杰森投来暗示的眼神——可怜的鸟宝宝，和杰森走在一起遮掩了他几乎全部的魅力。

杰森靠近提姆，咬着他的耳朵说话，周围的眼神变得更加火辣，“如果他们知道提宝你在床上的表现，他们一定会被你俘虏的。”

提姆毫不示弱地反击，“我想你在床上的表现会更让他们火热，但我不会把你让给任何人。”

“当然，小家伙，你这个小控制狂。”

“至高无上的称赞。”

杰森用手指挠了挠他的掌心，“我是你的，永远都是——无论你想听多少次，提宝。”

“我知道，大红。”杰森总是能察觉到提姆的情绪，这让提姆感到安心。他把戒指放进口袋，暂时，暂时都不需要它了。

杰森在影院柜台处买了两杯冰咖，套上防水壳送到提姆手上。“看在你今天状态不是很好的份上，仅限今天。”

提姆眨了眨眼，吸了一大口，抱怨道，“不好喝。”

杰森翻了个白眼，“你不能把我的手磨咖啡当比较标准。如果你不想要的话还有其他饮品可以选择。比咖啡更富含能量和维生素。”

虽然杰森不介意给提姆冲调咖啡，但着不代表他认同咖啡续命，三天起步的疯狂作息。但无论提摩西还是红罗宾都很忙，他只能努力提供营养餐品，给他念书，陪他睡觉，以免鸟宝宝猝死在自己看不见的地方。

提姆紧攥着冰咖，表示拒绝。

“不了，咖啡就很好。不必破费。”

爆米花电影让人放松，不用带脑子，不用纠结人物感情，还可以说悄悄话不用担心错过剧情。提姆全程都在纠结那对戒指和之后的烛光晚餐，他想要用这枚戒指连结他和杰森，如果它不能作为求婚信物的话，那也可以作为普通信物。

杰森没有点破提姆的心不在焉，好吧，小红鸟也需要一点自己的空间。虽然约会上发呆让他很不爽。

他们在影院一直坐到了下一场即将开始，工作人员进来赶人。杰森才施施然带着尴尬的提姆离开。

“想吃什么？小家伙。去我的安全屋还是快餐店？”

“去「克里斯汀」！”提姆条件反射的大喊到。

“那是什么？”杰森取回他的机车。

“额，一家法式餐厅。”

杰森有些惊讶，他总算知道提姆为什么穿着西装来看电影了。“好吧，机车配西装。”杰森大笑起来。

提姆坐在杰森的后座，搂着他劲瘦的腰身，机车载着两人在夜晚的哥谭市区轰鸣着。

杰森醒过来，躺在床上读秒。天花板上的摄像头正在嚣张地工作，杰森苦笑了一下，对摄像头说了句早安。

房间的门被打开了，提姆端着早餐和洗漱用品走进来。

杰森熟练地坐在床上洗漱。

手上的锁链晃动着——这种沉重的粗犷的束缚和精巧的手铐完全不同，无法轻松解开。这并不代表着杰森束手无策，但这意味着提姆的决意，杰森不想用自己的离开逼疯他。

他在等待布鲁斯，迪克或者达米安的到来，鸟宝宝需要他，但还不够，他需要家人，需要家庭——他真的会疯的。想象一下酷似蝙蝠侠的小家伙发疯，那太可怕了。

结束用餐后提姆也在床上躺下来，把自己缩在杰森怀里。

“你知道我的手可以扭断你的脖子，对吧？”杰森问道，提姆把自己更深地埋入杰森胸膛，完全不理会杰森的威胁。杰森叹了口气，轻拍着提姆的背，他下不去手，他简直被鸟宝宝吃的死死的。

他闭上眼，轻哼着不知名的旋律，就像他们以前那样。

“我要「The music of the night」。”提姆闷闷的声音传来。

“我以为你想要睡一觉？”

“是的，睡一觉。”‘睡’字被他咬出重音。

提姆在杰森脖子上啃咬着，留下齿痕。他的手深入衬衫里抚摸着身下温暖的身躯，灵巧的手指抚摸上乳头，肆意揉捏着。

杰森轻喘了一声，用手扯住提姆的脖子，把他扯开，“拜托，早饭后？”

“没人规定不可以。”，提姆反制住他的手，压在头顶，收紧了锁链。

“就像没人规定不能泡在咖啡里72小时不睡觉？”杰森挣扎了一下，毫无用处。

提姆笑了，“是的，没人规定。所以我可以随意这样做——而你现在无法阻止我。”他撩起杰森的上衣，用牙齿细细的摩擦着他胸口的红缨。

他享受杰森克制的喘息，一手解开杰森的裤子，握住他的阴茎，恶意地刮擦着顶端。

“小……小混蛋。”杰森低喘着骂道。

“哼哼，我一直都是。”提姆把另一只手塞进杰森口中，夹着他的舌头不住搅动，津液打湿了他的手指。他把指尖更深地深入喉咙口，遏制住杰森吞咽的动作。

“呜……”多余的津液从嘴角溢出，呕吐的欲望让杰森眼角发红。提姆吻上他的眼睛，用膝盖顶开他的双腿，把湿漉漉的手指伸入后穴搅弄。

前后被一起动作让杰森感觉喘不过气来，他挣扎着，扯着手上的锁链，把它当做全身的支点。

身后的手指从一根变成两根，再变成三根，异物感嚣张地彰显自己的存在。提姆在杰森的敏感点周围撩拨着，发出令人面红耳赤的水声。

杰森把腿缠上提姆的腰，焦躁地示意他快一点。“你要把前戏做到明年吗？鸟宝宝？”

提姆在他的臀部不轻不重地拍了一下，“不然等会儿会难受的是你。”

抽出手指，粘液在后穴和指尖拉出细长的银丝，提姆顺手把粘液全部抹在了杰森大腿内侧。他抬起杰森的右腿，强硬地将它折到胸口，在杰森惊呼出声的一瞬，把自己狠狠送入他的身体。

随即绞紧的后穴差点让他泄出来。

“大红……你，放松一点……”提姆艰难地动作着，把脑袋埋入杰森的颈窝。

杰森想用手抱抱提姆，却只无用地带动了一下锁链，心里无奈地叹了口气。他现在被鸟宝宝囚禁着，被他艹，还要自己配合上赶着求艹，他一定是上辈子欠了鸟宝宝五个亿。

他努力放松身体，让提姆好过一点，“提宝，别这么小心翼翼——我们三天前才做过。”

提姆温柔乖巧地攀着他的脖子，下身则狠厉快速地抽动着。细碎的吻从脖子一路向下，落在锁骨，落在胸口。

“哈，我，想听你唱歌。”

“呜……哈，哈，慢点，提姆……”

“大红，想听你唱歌。”提姆柔软的黑发蹭着杰森的脸，让他皮肤发痒，一边黏糊糊地撒娇道。

“哈……”杰森被冲撞地说不出话来，还得面对鸟宝宝任性的撒娇，“那你，呜……得……先躺好……睡觉。”

“我正在‘睡’你。”提姆反驳。

“是是是，”杰森翻了个白眼，提姆不满地狠狠一撞，让自己更深地进入其中，太过强烈的被侵犯感令杰森尖叫出声，忍不住带上了哭腔。

“慢，慢一点……提宝，求……你，求你了！”湿润的哭嗓不住地求饶着，只会让提姆变本加厉。

“大红……”提姆咬上杰森的喉结，套弄杰森阴茎的手狠狠一捏，逼的他发出幼鹿般的哀鸣。

“Sing for me.”

提姆黏黏糊糊的说道。

“Sing for me, please, beg you.”

撒娇是不是全世界小崽子的通用技能？杰森咬着唇，在提姆的蓝眼睛下溃不成军。只得断断续续地，不成调地唱着歌。

“Night time……sharpens……heightens……each sensation……”

卷携着哭腔的歌声浅浅地流淌在纯白的房间里……

凌晨时分，他们坐在天文台的长椅上，紧靠在一起，在夜风中感受彼此的体温。

哥谭的夜晚不是属于星星的夜晚，它总是弥漫着阴云或者大雾，这让哥谭的小型天文台像个摆设，没有人会来打扰他们。

天文台白色的圆顶笼罩着山顶，崖边生锈的栏杆圈起安全范围，地砖间有着蓬勃生长的杂草和野花。夜风掠过树梢，呼啸出有些吓人的声响来。

只有他们两个人在夜空下约会。

提姆握着杰森的手，拨弄着他的手指，杰森回应着他，像是两只蝴蝶在打闹一样，最后十指相扣，紧密纠缠，没有人想要松开。

“杰森，我有个礼物要送给你。”

提姆拿出了戒指盒。他决定把戒指作为普通礼物送给杰森，他们可以在求婚前拥有一对恋爱对戒，他为此感到热血上涌。

戒指是带有誓言的，这意味着他们不是那种随随便便在一起然后随随便便分手的年轻美国情侣。

“我知道这有点尴尬，但只是一份礼物，我很喜欢它，我希望，……希望你也能喜欢。”

“天哪！提宝！我……我不是在拒绝，但是这太突然了……”

杰森有些惊慌地打断了他，他看到戒指的一瞬间就大脑短路了，他完全没听到提姆在说什么。他爱提姆，如果可以他愿意用自己的生命换取和提姆永远在一起——但现实没有那么简单。

他是红头罩，提姆是红罗宾，义警的生活时刻充斥着危险，谁能保证他们不会突然死去？他和布鲁斯有着不同的坚持，也许有一天他们会再次刀剑相向。

他现在甚至没有一个真实身份，杰森感到沮丧，他一直在等布鲁斯对此表态，可他什么都没等到。如果提姆想要和他结婚，他该用什么身份？

红头罩？冰山赌场的管理者？六尺之下的杰森·陶德？

维持现状是最好的选择。杰森对他们的未来并不抱希望，他不是英雄，他是个罪犯。提摩西·德雷克的人生不应该和他扯上关系。也许以后提姆会娶一位千金大小姐，不，一位女性义警更合适，他们还会有自己的孩子，一个幸福美满的家庭。

“我很抱歉……提宝……”

提姆只觉得自己的大脑在轰鸣，他真不该拿出那枚戒指的。他毁了这场约会。

他僵硬着手指合上戒指盒，将它放入口袋。杰森低下头不敢看他的脸，他看到提姆的手仍放在口袋里，似是攥着戒指不肯松开。

——市区方向传来震耳欲聋的爆炸声，火光照亮了夜晚，打破了天文台的寂静。

迪克接入了杰森的通讯，让他马上前去帮忙处理冰山赌场的爆炸案。提姆独自留在天文台，看着杰森的身影消失在黑暗中。他望着远处的哥谭市区，双眼透着迷茫，现在连杰森都要不属于他了。

达米安黑进了迪克的通讯，听到了他和芭芭拉的交谈，他声称自己会是家庭中最先找到杰森的人——于是他对提姆的安全屋进行了排查。

乔纳森陪着达米安把提姆的安全屋跑了一遍，他无法透过钢板确认杰森的位置，但可以通过分辨那些安全屋装了钢板来缩小范围。

“做得好，乔。你可以回家去了，接下来是我的事。”行动结束后，达米安立马把乔纳森踢出了哥谭。

“嘿！你不能这么做！你怎么能丢下我一个人去调查？我们可是搭档！”乔纳森不满道，达米安总是这么霸道。

“？”

“红头罩是我的兄弟，红罗宾也是。他们都是前任罗宾。”达米安给了乔纳森一个冷眼，“他们还是恋人。”

乔纳森倒吸一口凉气。

“这是我家的事，”他的语气种充满嫌弃，“你来干什么？”

“好吧……”乔纳森委屈地离开了哥谭。

达米安带着他的刀按着名单开始逐个搜寻。

“达米？”迪克的声音从通讯里传来，“达米安，马上停下你的行动！”

迪克果然知道了，恐怕他黑进迪克通讯的事情也是迪克默许的，达米安不爽地给提姆的墙来了一脚，“我需要理由！夜翼！我会找到头罩！”

“你也会把整件事推入绝境！”迪克厉声说道，“再提姆察觉到之前，马上离开那里！”

“……”达米安没吭声，“不，你难道要放任他吗！”

“达米安！”

“德雷克那个阴险狡诈的家伙！”达米安冲他吼道，“我不会允许他囚禁我的兄弟，他没有这个资格，他以为他在上演斯德哥尔摩吗？！”

“提姆也是你的兄弟，”迪克轻声说道，“这是你刚才亲口说的，不是吗？”

“……如果他对头罩做了不可饶恕的事情，他就不再是我的兄弟。”达米安说道。杰森和达米安之间有着一种微妙的联系，那是他们在刺客联盟时留下的，任何人都无法插足的联系。他们是兄弟，不仅是布鲁斯的孩子，也是塔利亚的孩子。

“他不会的，”迪克安慰道，“他们彼此相爱。我们不能粗暴地解决这件事，那会让我们所有人之间都产生裂痕。我们需要制定计划——你不想来参与吗？”

“……”

“你也许可以信任杰森的眼光，提姆不会让他失望的。”

“……你认真的吗？水桶一样的红头罩，以及乱七八糟，种族丰富的队友？”

“别那么刻薄，小D。既然你答应了就快点来蝙蝠洞吧！我们得抓紧时间！”

“>TT<”

提姆坐在电脑前，静静地看着监控中熟睡的杰森。

他知道他的家人们爱他，杰森也爱他。但蝙蝠侠是哥谭的，迪克是达米安的，那总该有些东西是属于他的才对。他不介意一直做个乖孩子，永远为了韦恩集团和夜晚活动的后勤忙碌也没关系，在家庭中总是不被看到也无所谓，只要有些东西永远属于他的，属于他提摩西·德雷克就行了。

那该是杰森——杰森·陶德，二代罗宾。

他一开始就是为他而来的。

杰森拯救了他，二代罗宾救下了德雷克家的小公子，他们的人生在小时候就彼此交织。提姆的行动力一直很强，他拿起相机追逐二代罗宾的身影，追逐他的活力，他的热情，他的善良。

提姆追逐杰森，也追逐杰森对哥谭的爱。

他被夺走了罗宾，他就为自己取得红罗宾，现在家族将要从他手中夺走杰森，他也将为自己夺得恋人。

身后的传来门锁转动的声音，来人的脚步声清晰的落入他的耳中。是夜翼，只有夜翼会采取这种温和一点的方式来和他聊一聊。

提姆转过他的电脑椅，看见门口穿着常服的迪克。

“我以为你会穿着你的制服来。”

“提米……我们谈谈，好吗？我是你们的哥哥，不论是小翅膀还是你。”

提姆动了动嘴，扯出一个有些尴尬的笑容。迪克通常都是家庭中最感情外露的那个，只是他常太过专注于一个人而忽略了其他人。有时候是达米安，有时候是杰森，还有阿福，偶尔是布鲁斯，但不太是提姆。

这样提姆对这个场面感到不适应，他不擅长和迪克谈谈，也不想和他谈。在这场对抗中他当然会选择杰森，他会夺走杰森的。

“我想你们已经知道了，”提姆关闭了所有的监控和整个房间的网络。“我很抱歉……但我不会放手的。”

他看着迪克，眼神变得冷厉。

迪克高举着双手，走到提姆身前蹲下，让坐在椅子上的提姆能占据更高的视角。

因为提姆的警惕，所以迪克没有像往常那样给他一个窒息的拥抱，也没有伸手揉乱他的头发。他只是用有些难过的声音问道，“提姆，你喜欢大家吗？”

“当然。”提姆愣住了，他当然爱他的家人了，每一个家人都是他生命中重要的一部分，迪克怎么会这么问？！

迪克瞬间像一只大狗一样跳起来，紧紧地抱住他，“我很抱歉，提宝，我很抱歉……”

提姆用他比迪克稍显细弱的手回抱住他，有些不知所措。迪克没必要想向他道歉，迪克是对的，达米安让人操心，杰森和布鲁斯的分歧让人头大，如果他是家里的大哥，也会把这些事情排在令人省心的三弟前面。

“你愿意有个家庭聚餐吗？等一切结束之后。”

提姆瞪大了双眼，惊愕地看着迪克。这句话隐藏的含义让他恐惧。

“是的，等一切结束之后——这不是你囚禁杰森以及……的理由，提宝，你们需要谈谈，你很爱杰森，不是吗？杰森也很爱你，远比你想象的要爱你，不要逃避。”

“我敢保证你在杰森心里是第一位，亲爱的，你们都不知道你们有多黏糊！爱心早餐！手磨咖啡！读书录音！”迪克吻了吻他的额头，打趣地说，“我听说还有陪睡和摇篮曲？”

该死！迪克怎么会知道这个！！

“提姆，和杰森谈谈。”

迪克放开他，离开了房间。

走进来的是杰森。提姆第一反应是逃跑，但他的双腿好像灌了铅，一动不动。

杰森身上穿着新衣服，吊牌还没拆，露出的脖颈，手腕处还有吻痕和镣铐痕。

他锁上门，向提姆张开双手。

“不来个拥抱吗？”

提姆张了张嘴，说不出话，眼泪忍不住地落下来。

“要我走过去可太不绅士了，小红。”杰森虽然这么说，但还是向提姆走过去了。他走路的姿势有点不协调，一个月的囚禁生活让他的肌肉还不太适应行走。

提姆从椅子上跳下来，飞扑到杰森怀里，紧紧的抱住他，想要把他融进自己的骨肉里。

他已经快和自己差不多高了，杰森发现自己无法再像以前那样轻松低头吻他的恋人——他很久没那样吻过提姆了，却直到今天才意识到这一点。

“小孩子长得真快。”杰森感叹道。

提姆轻轻踢了一下他的小腿，“我很久之前就不是小孩子了。”

“嗯哼？”

“在我第一次抱你的时候。”提姆吻上杰森的唇，“抱歉，我不该那样对你的……”

“你真的要在这个时间谈这个吗？”杰森挑了挑眉，嘴唇紧贴着提姆的唇摩挲着，“我想这个房间现在所有的电子设备都处在失灵状态，即使迪克丢了窃听器，应该也被干扰破坏了。”

杰森话语中的暗示让提姆脸色爆红，这说得好像他最初隔断这个房间是为了期待这件事一样。

但他的手诚实地开始解杰森衬衫的扣子。

杰森把提姆按在电脑椅里，主动跨坐上去，用手给自己扩张着。

“杰森？”

他轻柔地撕咬着提姆的嘴唇，“我很抱歉让你不安，提宝。”提姆护着他的腰，也说了一句“对不起。”

“看来今天是道歉日？”杰森笑道，“我发誓我的承诺永远有效，鸟宝宝，我会一直陪着你的。”

“还记得我说的吗？”

“记得……无论我想听多少次。”

杰森扶着提姆的肩膀坐下来，让他进到自己体内。

“我知道，我明明知道……但是，我很抱歉。”提姆哭着说道。

“哈……现在哭，可太难看了。”杰森吻掉他的眼泪，“我也很抱歉……那天就那样离开……”

“其实，”提姆抓着腰将他压下，“那不是求婚。”说着他又笑起来，“我当天突然，就是一股冲动，去买了戒指，我甚至还想要当众求婚。”

杰森搂着他的脖子，想象了一下那个场面，也忍不住笑起来。

“然后我发现那枚戒指配不上你。所以我想把它作为普通礼物送给你。”

杰森必须承认他被第一句话感动了，“提姆……我很抱歉，真的……我觉得我配不上你。”

“你当然可以，大红。你值得全世界最好的。”

“你也是，小红。”

他们在爱欲中拥抱亲吻，并交换戒指。

————————————————————————

关于达米安和迪克：

“所以我们现在是要在门外等着德雷克和陶德搞完吗？”

达米安不爽地问道。

“小D，别这么直白！他们只是需要谈一谈！”

“怎么谈？床上谈？”达米安嗤笑道。

“那个房间里没有床，达米。”迪克说。

“那就是在办公桌上！”

“……”

“我觉得我们从一开始就不该掺和进来！他们简直是小情侣吵架！”达米安尖叫道，他觉得自己受到了欺骗，他对杰森的担心仿佛都被喂了狗——虽然他不承认那是‘担心’。

迪克温柔的揉了揉达米安的脑袋，“也许吧。”他没有更深入地解释这件事——关于提姆的占有欲，杰森的逃避，他们俩对家庭的不安。

“我简直不敢相信我闯进安全屋的时候陶德正在床上呼呼大睡！他还抱怨我来的太迟！”达米安向迪克告状。

“是小翅膀的错，我回头说他。”迪克正在想要怎么和全程下线的布鲁斯ak蝙蝠侠解释这件事，便随口敷衍道。

达米安狠狠地踹了迪克一脚，“如果不是你非要等确认陶德的位置后去找德雷克！”

“拜托！那是为了让提姆主动切断监控！”

“我不怕他！我不需要等他切断监控！胆小愚蠢的格雷森——这场比赛是我赢了！”

说完他带着刀昂首挺胸地离开了提姆的安全屋，徒留迪克一个人继续秃头。

关于陪睡摇篮曲：

“你在我安全屋装了监控器？”提姆质问道。

“天哪！你怎么会这么想！”迪克尖叫到，“额，我确实装了！但是我绝对没有偷听你们任何床上运动。”

迪克暗示提姆是康纳在四处散播他的八卦。

杰森有些疑惑地投来目光。

提姆想到自己曾经和康纳炫耀自己有个身材火辣，能打架，会做饭，还给他唱歌的年长女友。

他在迪克和杰森的目光中沉默了。

关于冰山赌场的爆炸：

“我很抱歉……但是我想应该没有造成重大伤亡……”提姆面对三堂会审，低下了头。

杰森有些不满地走到提姆面前护着他，挡住布鲁斯的视线，“没有一个人死去！提姆只是一时失控！经济损失都由我来承担！你还有什么问题？！”

布鲁斯不赞同都视线转移到杰森身上，“你不能这么惯着他。”

“我没有惯着他！提姆的失控有我的原因，这是我的责任。”杰森大声反驳道。

“那是他自己的问题。”

“问题问题！你就只会说问题吗？！而事实是问题现在已经解决了！”

布鲁斯和杰森在客厅里大吵起来，提姆和迪克坐在边上不吭声，阿福重重地将点心放在茶几上，一瞬间整个庄园陷入了沉默。

“达米安少爷就快放学了，迪克少爷你方便去接一下吗？”

迪克如蒙大赦般冲出房子。

“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”提姆开口，“当时都我只是对一切感到不安。炸弹是安置在冰山赌场的资料库里，和杰森有牵连的资料全部被我销毁了，没有人能找到他都消息——我那时候确实疯了，我觉得我可以囚禁他一辈子。”

杰森攥紧了拳头。

“我无法向你保证我不会再失控，布鲁斯，但我可以给你一个保证，只要杰森在，我就不会发疯。”提姆抬头直视布鲁斯的眼神，露出一个甜蜜的笑容，“我需要杰森在我身边看着我。”

“冰山赌场被我炸毁的资料会被重新构建，它明面上的主人将会是车祸后失忆离开导致错认的，最近才归来的杰森·陶德·韦恩。”

“提宝！”

“……”

“额，是不是不该姓韦恩？”提姆突然反应过来，“法律好像不支持养兄弟结婚。”

“……”

“这件事我们需要单独谈谈。”布鲁斯拉下了嘴角。


End file.
